


Through the Shower Curtain

by therealfroggy



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when someone drops in on you during an inopportune moment, you just have to seize the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Shower Curtain

“Ooh, love, ooh, loverboooy!”

Sam grabbed the shampoo, foaming up his hair. “Dam-dee-dam-dam-dam -”

He closed his mouth to stick his entire head under the spray, massaging the shampoo out of his hair and eyes. “Iiii'd like for you and I to go romancing...”

“Really, Sammy? I knew you were a romantic, but I didn't know it was that bad.”

“Gwaargh!” Sam yelled, sounding rather like an undignified bull getting caught jerking off to a cow. He turned around in the confined space of his shower, heart beat five times what it should be, and tried to quickly blink the water out of his eyes.

He could make out the outline of a suit-clad figure through his shower curtain and sighed.

“Jeez, do you have to? Aren't I doing the job right, since you're trying to scare me to death?” Sam groused, extending a hand towards the towel rack just outside the curtain.

“Singing in the shower, eh, Sammy? That's good; annoys the neighbours. Or maybe just your parents. Anywho, I've got a new assignment for ya, buddy!” Sam heard the Devil say, groping around for the towel.

Sam sighed irritably. “Is the towel out there? I don't want to have this conversation in the shower.”

The truth was, of course, that Sam didn't want the Devil to see him naked. And he didn't want the Devil to see that Sam was erect just hearing him speak.

As soon as the Devil began talking, Sam closed his eyes and couldn't help but imagining that sleazy grin, those evil eyes winking at him, the way he sometimes straightened his tie so casually... and he was hard. Hard as a rock, throbbing with longing at the thought of just reaching around the curtain and grabbing that tie, pulling the demon close...

The curtain was suddenly ripped aside, and Sam yelped, trying to cover himself up with his hands. “Hey!”

“Well, no wonder you're singing; that thing would put anyone in a good mood,” the Devil grinned, looking pointedly at Sam's badly concealed erection. Sam groaned and blushed like a twelve year-old caught with a dirty magazine.

“Oh, don't fret, Sam; we all know that feeling. Thinking about Andi?” the Devil said, giving Sam a lascivious wink.

Sam swallowed and cleared his throat. “Uh, actually, no.”

The Devil raised an eyebrow. “Well, whoever she is, she'd be lucky to get a piece of that. Now, about this case...”

The Devil half turned around, but that last comment had given Sam the incentive he needed. Giving up his last shred of modesty, he reached out, grabbed the Devil's tie and pulled the demon to him, hurriedly smashing their lips together.

There was no room for slow, and Sam knew it. He had to kiss the Devil before it was too late; while he was still moving in a lust rush and while the Devil hadn't recovered from the sneak attack. Otherwise it'd all be over; that little sound of surprise in the Devil's throat would turn into anger or scorn or humiliation, and their tongues would stop tangling so deliciously...

_Oh. Oh, okay, so maybe not._

Scorn, anger and humiliation didn't even come close to what the Devil was doing. Not to the way the Devil was kissing Sam back, growling deep until it reverberated through Sam's entire body, slowly grasping Sam's hips and pulling them close to his own.

Sam broke the kiss, heaving for breath. Of course the Devil wasn't even panting; he probably didn't need to breathe. Sam's mouth was open, his eyes were timidly meeting the demon's ditto. Water was still sluicing off him.

“Well, Sammy, ain't this a nice surprise,” the Devil said, licking his lips slowly. “Mm. You feel guilty about this, don't you? I can taste it. Scared about the whole coming out thing?”

“Try terrified that you're going to fry me to a tinder for accosting you,” Sam blurted, still holding on to the Devil's tie. He quickly let go.

“Ah, don't worry about that, Sam; I liked it. As you can probably tell,” the Devil added with a grin, pressing their hips together. Sam mentally did what little math he knew and figured that if the Devil's appreciation was in any way proportional to the hardness in his suit pants, then he really had nothing to worry about.

“Oh shit.”

“What?” the Devil asked, slowly undoing the knot in his tie.

“I just, um, don't know how to deal with this,” Sam admitted, unable to keep his eyes off the obvious bulge in the Devil's trousers. “Really. My own mind is freaking me out right now.”

“Well, that's easy,” the Devil said, taking his jacket off. “Don't think about it. Just feel and do, Sammy. The sinner's guide to not feeling guilty until afterwards.”

“Uh,” Sam stuttered, and then the Devil was suddenly divest of his shirt as well. Sam just knew he was blushing!

“You weren't quite done in there, were you?” the Devil asked casually, unbuckling his belt and letting his trousers drop.

Sam shook his head apprehensively.

“Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from work any longer than absolutely necessary,” the demon said, giving Sam his patented sleazeball grin. “Scoot over, I'm coming in.”

Sam gave another undignified sound; this one sounded more like a rabbit begging for mercy. He stepped back into the shower, turning around just in time not to watch as the Devil removed his shorts. Sam was trying his best not to come right at that moment; he'd been waiting for this for so long and now finally...

“I realize I may have dropped in on you in a rather... inopportune moment,” the Devil commented, pulling the shower curtain closed behind them. Sam held his breath. “Let me make it up to you.”

Sam groaned his consent as he felt those hot hands on his hips, and then a hardness like a volcanic rock against his ass. He spread his legs, leaning forward a little. He had no idea what to do, since he'd never done it before, but he was fairly certain the Devil knew exactly how to go about it.

Besides, he'd recently developed quite a penchant for gay porn. He was pretty sure there were only so many things that could go wrong.

“Ooh, someone's eager,” the Devil chuckled, and Sam heard a slick sound. That was probably not shampoo the Devil was spreading over his entrance; at least, he hoped not. “Don't you worry, kiddo; I'll take care of this.”

Sam sighed, in relief this time. “Good. I mean, uh, I've kind of been waiting for this, you know?”

The Devil's voice was a deep purr when he answered. “I didn't know, Sammy. But trust me, the waiting bit won't ever happen again.”

Sam was biting his lip, hard. He suspected there might be some pain. He also reckoned that the Devil, being the Devil, might not be the world's most considerate lover. Sexer. Whatever one called one's boss when he fucked you.

But then he felt the Devil's cock press inside him, and it didn't hurt. Not one bit. There was just the delicious sensation of being filled, possessed, taken. Sam moaned loudly. “Oh, fuck!”

“Mm, Sam, you feel great,” the Devil purred, rocking lightly back and forth. “Even with that loosening spell, you're tight as a twelve year-old.”

Sam felt slightly nauseous. “You haven't...”

“Metaphorically speaking; don't worry,” the Devil grinned in his ear, pushing in deep until Sam whimpered. “But you must realize that the fact that you can't feel the pain...” He thrust again, and Sam drew in a sharp breath. “... is due to the fact that I numbed certain areas of your anatomy. Pain wouldn't do on your first time, would it?”

Sam almost felt dizzy, the Devil's voice in his ear and cock in his ass. “Really? Won't it hurt like a bitch next time instead, then?”

“Next time I'll probably have the patience to prepare you first,” the Devil muttered, licking a little at the skin behind Sam's ear. “But we're naked in your shower, Sam, and I've got you pressed up against the cold tiles. I don't want to wait any more than you do.”

Sam expressed his gratitude in loud moans of delight. He felt the tip of the Devil's cock nudge something inside him, something that made his eyes roll back in his head and his breath explode out of him, and the other was pressed warmly against his back.

“When the demon lube wears off, though,” the Devil said, a chuckle ready in his voice, “you probably won't walk straight for days.”

Sam whimpered again; all he could feel was pleasure. “Demon... lube?”

“Yeah.” Accompanied by a hard thrust. “You know, sodomy being a sin and all... Have all the sex you want; you can't feel the after-effects until a few hours later. It's Hell, or so I've heard. I never bottom, so I wouldn't know. But it's great for punishment.”

Sam felt the warmth begin to curl his toes, opened his mouth to say something, and could only muster a hoarse groan as he came, feeling the Devil's cock swell inside him. He shuddered, coming onto the wet tiles in slow bursts of white.

“Lucifer...”

“What?”

The Devil stopped, still buried balls-deep inside Sam, the water pounding down on them. “What did you say?”

“Lucifer,” Sam moaned, feeling twice as full after his own climax. “It's... I think of you as Lucifer when I'm, uh... oh,” he finished, driven into the wall by another roll of the Devil's hips.

The demon laughed. “Lucifer? Oh, I like that. One of the more poetic names, don't you think? It means ´morning star`, I believe. Sounds so much better than Satan. But you know, everyone calls me Lucifer when they're not calling me Devil.”

He thrust hard again and Sam cried out, spent and over-sensitized.

“Why don't you call me something more original?” the Devil suggested, still fucking Sam hard against the wall. The reaper whimpered. “I have many names, Sammy. I want you to call me something I don't hear everyday. Call me... Asmodai.”

“Asmodai?” Sam repeated in a gasp.

“Mm. Used to be one of my favourites.”

The Devil didn't even sound short of breath, but Sam could feel him pulse and twitch inside him. He pushed back, using the wall for leverage.

“Well, then, uh, Asmodai,” he panted, and the Devil growled pleasantly. “Are you going to come any time soon? Because I'm pretty fucked out here.”

“Oh, Sammy, you just don't have any tact, do you?” the Devil laughed, and Sam grinned a little himself. “Very well. Just for the record, I could keep going until you got hard and came again about a dozen times. But since you're already late for work...”

And Sam could feel the other's breath on his neck speed up, could feel him pulse and thrust and rut inside him, and Sam just had to moan again because he was filled with pleasure; hard, intense pleasure that demanded one more word.

“Asmodai!”

Every last drop of water in the shower stall vaporized. Sam gasped as he felt scorching heat burn his skin, felt sharp teeth sink into his shoulder and lava explode in his body. He whimpered.

“Sammy! Oh, wow, Sammy, you really are something,” the Devil said, his voice raw and deep. Sam could feel him pull out and he realized he'd been holding his breath. “I haven't come like that since I had two fallen angels suck my cock for the millennia anniversary of the fall!”

Sam made a grimace. “Don't bring up stuff like that when you're having sex with me; I feel like you're some old perv playing in the kiddie pool.”

“Well, I am a few thousand years older than you, Sam,” the Devil said, and Sam could just _hear_ him do the sleazy grin. “But we're both consenting adults, aren't we? A little age difference never killed anyone.”

Sam was too tired and sated to argue. He turned slowly around, a little curious now as to how the Devil looked naked. He'd felt him, after all.

“Shit!”

The Devil laughed and Sam blushed, again.

“Don't worry about it, Sam; it's just a trick I do with my human form. I could climax ten times and it'd still be just as hard; perfect for making the rounds, you know what I'm saying?”

Sam couldn't take his eyes off the Devil's erection. It. Was. Huge. How had that thing ever fit inside him? Suddenly, he felt the urge to check the shower for blood.

“Well, get dry and get dressed, kiddo. You're already an hour late for work; or you will be, at any rate, before you get there. I'll zap you in; repayment of services well paid,” the Devil said, stepping out of the shower.

Sam followed him timidly. “You, uh, you're not mad at all that I kissed you? No belated punishment forthcoming?”

“No, no, Sam, why would I do that?” the Devil said, sounding puzzled. “I told you I liked it. No punishment for ´accosting` me, no sirree.”

Sam heaved a sigh of relief, which turned into a strangled sob of fear when the Devil turned, smirked evilly at him and said, “For getting my favourite tie wet, however, there'll be Hell to pay. Next time, I won't be so generous with that numbing.”

Sam frowned. “It can't be that bad; I don't feel anything.”

“Oh, trust me, Sammy, in a few hours, you'll know.”

And with a final grin, the Devil zapped Sam to the Work Bench, naked as the day he was born and with only a towel to defend himself.


End file.
